Blessing of the Grimoire
by Zero033
Summary: Issei's live change's a lot after reincarnated to supernatural side of world. but never in his life to think that his beloved little sister was the holder of the [Grimoire Heart] and the lost figure on the whole history. M for safety, IsseixHarem, OCx?-enjoy the story, please! :)


A/N : Yo! guys. there's my first Self-Insert in fandom Highschool dxd. there's might be a lot of mistake in phrasing sentences. plot, or grammars, whatever. but still...please enjoy the story, readers! *winks and give puppy eyes

There's OC's Bio

**Hyoudou Nana**

**Nickname : Alchiel, Gehenna daughter of satan, and The-One-That-Lost**

**Age: 15 (in appearances) her true age is …more than hundred years.**

**Race: Hybrid (Daughter of Nephilim and Devil. means she's an offspring of both an angel, devil and a human.)**

**Hair Color: Light shade curly brown hair**

**Eye-Color: Green (will change if release on of her another form)**

**Sacred Gear: [GRIMOIRE HEART]**

**Sacred gear ability: **

**allows the user to gained knowledge over the whole world even if it come from another dimension. Can copying and adopt ability from 'fantasy world' record. Able to seal the ability and give one each another persona to use freely and it's only seven ability can be wilded on same time, if more than that, the sacred gear user will die of memory havoc.**

**Unfortunately, this takes a large toll on the user's mind and body, and not an offencive type, the grimoire not advancing on physical feature so it's depended on user's own will to train the body.**

**Sacred gear balance breaker:unknown**

**Weapons: Derflinger, double edge [Backbitter], Elder wand, etc. (most of her weaponry get 'copied' from the movie)**

**Abilities: **

***Original form : appearences like above. the most strained form of Nana. Can only perform 3% of her another form. Masking her aura as an angel and devil. Characteristic : sweet, caring, Brother complex, a bit sarcastic, and rather intellect.**

***Archangel form: this ability allows Nana to surpressed her hurman and Devil form till near extinct, make her 'temporary' pureblooded angel with blue big eyes, green mint hair and twelve golden wings. All of her arsenal with Holy bassed weapon/magic technique. Characteristic : calm and collect.**

***Gehenna Form: Nana allowed to surpressed her Angel and Human form, be a 'temporary' pureblooded devil, her appearances in this form : blonde haired that held on two pigtail, and crimson eyes. specialized on Dark Magic and Demonic weapon. Characteristic : Ignorant, Brash, Seductive, and Thickheaded (literally or not).**

***Beast Tamer form: this technique brings the user's materialized all kind of beast to be their servant, can tamed even the dragons. Appearances : Blue haired tied with large ribbon, had a golden eyes. Characteristic : Happy Moody swing, & walking dictionary. **

***Warriors Princess form : technique that allows her to advanced on summoning human-made weapon. Usually just appear wit chest-binding and fire motif red trouser. Characteristic: Held nobility of warrior, and honest. Appearances : jet black hair, held in high ponytail, her eyes dazing violet.**

***Mahou Shoujo form : technique that allow her to advances at all kind magic from the Grimoire 'record'. Dressed as witch. Appearances change into a loli with short pink hair and brown eyes, characteristic : childist and a bit sadistic.**

***Berserker form : The most dangerous form of nana. Usually activated because of sudden of memory Havoc. Appearance : just change in her eyes. Her eyes became pupilless and coloured white lilac.**

**Likes: Drawings, anime, sleeping(sometimes), cooking, and adoring her brother and her boyfriend.**

**Dislikes: someone who talks highly of himself, and kind of stupid-people-that-greedy-to-ruined-the-world.**

**History: will revealed later ;D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blessing Of The Grimoire<strong>

Part 1

Prolog

* * *

><p><strong>ISE Pov<strong>

"Onii-chan! Wake up! Kaa-chan said breakfast ready! Huwwaa…" a familiar cute voice rang through another side of the door. I shook my head. My little sister and her antics, it's lucky there's no doom for me in the morning,…yet. And somehow, Nana already getting trouble.

"Yea, yea, I'm comin' "

And True when I open the door I see, Nana….

"W-What Are You Doing?!" I found my voice filled with deadpanned tone

My cute curly haired sibling just scratching behind neck and smiling sheepishly. "Oopss?"

A twitched vein popped on my forehead while Nana trying to hide a smoke from a large fire burning pile of paper and few of my limited edition 'pink flasher' figurine behind her.

"Uumm, I'm not doing anything wrong aren't i? onii-chan?" she said with innocent tone AND big light brown puppy eyes. I'm sighing desperately.

"yes, you do. Is that my collection, again?"

"Hu-um! I'm sorry nii-chan! Mother tell me so" with nervous look on her eyes, she said.

"It's Okay, I'm always can buy the new one. But no anime-watching-together again for this month!" I patted her head, while somehow I know that she is pouted at my words.

* * *

><p>Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents, little sister and friends at school call me "Ise".<p>

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of youth. There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others.

I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

No, that isn't the case. After all, I'm so famous for being really lecherous that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room. I mean they're more sexy when they all get sweaty after kendo training, and that bouncing when they swinging their bokken. Aah, wonderful… but gosh. They're scary when they caught me up.

But isn't that worthy for such scenery?

Unfortunately I couldn't have a look now. That's because Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole,…again. Seriously, those guys…

I couldn't calm myself down when those two idiots said things like "Ohhh! Murayama seriously has big tits!" and "Ahhh, Katase sure has nice legs".  
>Of course I wanted to have a look! But a mischievious idea came to my mind. i shouted loudly, jumping out of the scene and let the girls have their 'temporary ' punching bags.<p>

Heh, payback from the last time. Vengeful, how nice it feel, I began chuckling like final bos in game…

However, something really blissful happened to a guy like me, who would be doing all sorts of perverted stuff every day. Actually after a surprise miracle come to me…

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

Finally! I can felt what it was like to be a 'perfect' youth.

For a guy like me who never have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. Even if she's not as cute as my little nana, but hey, isn't she the first one that confessed to me?

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and say "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"?  
>It won't be weird if someone says "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened!<br>A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl!

I actually thought it was a prank. I even thought several times that it was the result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere.  
>That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls.<p>

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace, even I admit when I'm feel the same if I stay near Nana. No, no, I'm not kind of Siscon! Seriously, why everyone thinking in that way?

She is just My Cute Little Nana, for godsake!

And she already had a boyfriend. She never told to me about him, but I still can hear my sister squealed over her boyfriend trough Phone. I know she didn't mean to hurt me cause my single status, but it can't be helped. I mean SHE is Girl in LOVE, afterall.

I'm just hope her boyfriend wasn't a bastard like Yuuto Kiba. it's another matter,…

For now I have a date that I must think and I need to tell Nana first, she's the only one that believe me to get a harem anyway. She must be so proud of me if she know…

* * *

><p>Author pov<br>**Another place in Botanical park**

"Long time no see,...Michael..." the young girl with long braided green mint hair greeted the leader of the seraph.  
>Her leather jacket and long dress wrapping her tall figure, Michael smile gently at the new arrival.<p>

"...Alchiel...still pretending be a human i see...even after you down to earth your wing still as gold as mine. are you sure you don't want to return? Gabriel miss you so much you know?" the archangel in disguise stated softly, his emerald eyes shining with hope.  
>Alchiel shook her head and smiled a little.<p>

"Maybe next time, Michael. you know my other Halfblood afterall, i'm not feeling comfortable you know" she explained and michael face saddened "wanna some tea? before the way i see a tea shop. it's rather cold here"

"...I'm sorry, Alchiel..." he mumbled, alchiel frowning a little, then start chuckling.

"Let's go,...there's a lot human things you must see..they're never failed to amazed me, Michie, maybe you can add some of them to heaven?"

* * *

><p>An : AAnd CUT! See you on thenext chapter, and don't forget to give some review, readers!...Tee-Hee...


End file.
